After Sunshine Passes By
by MusicalArtist185
Summary: A day doesn't last forever. And apparently, neither does happily ever after.


**I haven't posted anything in forever but here you go. A random idea I had months ago and just now finished. Small warning of blood ahead just in case.**

* * *

Smoke surrounded Iko, enveloped her until she could barely see anything in front of her. At that moment, Iko ran through a list of reasons why she was glad to be an android. She had never done that before.

 _Her eyes couldn't feel the sharp sting from the smoke forcing it's way in._

 _Her eyes also couldn't cry from that pain._

 _She couldn't smell the burning flesh around her._

 _Iko didn't have lungs to suffocate from that._

She ran her hand through her hair, trying to come up with what to do next. But she was shocked to see her beautiful braids, frayed in her hands. Her head throbbed as she wanted, no needed to cry.

A voice called out to her. "IKO! Where are you!"

Tan skin and brown, wavy hair spun in a circle, searching. She would recognize her boyfriend anywhere.

"KINNEY! I'm over here!" Immediately he ran over to her. His hands brushed her face and arms, eyes locked with hers.

"Are you hurt!? What's wrong?" His normally cool voice was dripping with worry.

A notification flashed in the corner of her eye. She was running out of battery. And her friends were nowhere to be found. Iko didn't have time to reassure him.

"Everything."

* * *

Her hands were shaking. Was it with shock? Disgust? Fear? Winter didn't know why. But there was blood caked on her fingers. And they wouldn't stop trembling.

There was a knife in her hands, and she hated how protected she felt from it. There was also blood stained on the knife. Winter shifted her legs that screamed in pain from falling asleep. _How long had she been sitting there?_ She heard a soft thump and her knee brushed against something.

 _A body._

 _Stabbed once in the heart._

The last time she saw that much blood...it was when dear Scarlet had stabbed Aimery. It was when she stabbed Aimery.

He was stabbed nine times. Nine times to destroy that horrible smile. Now she had only stabbed the man in front of her once.

But she had stabbed so many more people. And now her hands were covered in blood. Blood that once felt so hot, it had burned on her hands when it fell.

And they were still shaking. Winter's vision clouded and she closed her eyes tightly. Where was Jacin or Cinder, or anyone?

She opened her eyes, tilted her head forward, and whispered, "I'm alone."

Winter's lashes fluttered shut. A cold tear dropped from her them. It felt like ice on her hands.

* * *

Cinder heard an empty clicking from her index finger. She was out of tranquilizer darts.

She let out an exasperated sigh. _Great, just what I needed._ Luckily the last foe fell in front of her. After glancing around, relief washed over her. She had a moment of peace.

It took Cinder only a moment to realize where she was: the throne room. She felt a mix of emotions, ranging between a hint of comfort but mostly wasn't the beautiful throne room she knew. The ceilings were falling down. Glass was shattered. And the bodies. Cinder turned away, instead looking down at the view before her.

Chaos. Purely evil, devastating chaos. Where did things go wrong? How could she fix this?

Cinder pushed back her hair, not even caring about grease stains. There were probably blood stains covering them up. How did she let this happen? She reached out with her hand; it had a slight tremble.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"I don't have time for this," Scarlet said as she punched the man in front of her. Her gun was already out of bullets, and she just stepped off the Rampion's ramp.

She only knew one thing: she had to find Ze'ev.

Cress's warning comm had snapped her into action. She picked herself off of their farm and rushed to help. But she had no idea what she was doing.

Scarlet felt completely disoriented and alone. She was so used to the feeling of fighting alongside her friends.

She picked up the gun of a fallen soldier and continued inwards. Her curls were falling in her face and her neck itched from the weight of them.

A bead of sweat rolled down her face, dripping onto her stomach.

"Where do I go from here?" she muttered. _Left or right?_ She didn't hear the footsteps approaching. By the time she turned around, a masked man knocked her gun out of her hands.

Scarlet swung her fists and kicked but he could block every blow. He corralled her into the heap of bricks where a building once was. She was forced to fall. Her hands rose involuntarily.

"Please! Please! You wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman!?" she pleaded desperately. Scarlet was not one to beg. Her eyes flickered from the man's face to his gun to her own lying a couple of feet away. She would never make it.

Her attention snapped back to him. He had cocked his gun.

* * *

Cress had never felt this before. A raw anguish rushed into her heart. A broken, guttural scream threatened to be let out.

She bit on her tongue until it bled, choking down her grief. She couldn't let anyone hear her. After all he had saved her one last time.

It had been so long that she barely noticed her hands.

 _Covering up his bullet wound._

They were dark red and felt heavy underneath the weight of the blood. She could feel it seeping under her nails. Her fingers were going numb from pressing down for so long.

And his body started to smell.

But she remained focused. She wouldn't let Thorne bleed out.

She hadn't looked at his face since he passed out from pain. Cress forced her eyes to travel to his face. A familiar list ran through her head:

Perfect hair - _more messy than she had ever seen it before._

Chiseled jaw line - _scratched and bloody_

The prettiest blue eyes - _glazed over and lifeless_

Her own eyes started to well. She let a single tear drop before she steeled her nerves.

Looking up always helped stop her crying in the satellite. The sky was beautiful. Thorne was dying and the sky was beautiful. It's not fair. She wanted to cry even more.

Singing always helped. Her voice, shaky and afraid, whispered,

 _Sweet Crescent Moon, up in the sky,_

 _You sing your song so sweetly_

 _After sunshine passes by..._

* * *

 **Obviously those song lyrics belong to Marissa Meyer. I'm trying out a new way of storytelling. There's a word for it but it's just starting in the middle of the action so it should be confusing. What did you guys think? I honestly don't know what I want to do with this though. It's not really one shot material but if you really want me to continue, let me know and I'd be happy to try. I'm sorry for the terrible "fight scene" I gave Scarlet. I have no idea how to write that. Well I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
